Black Knights
The Black Knights are 6 mysterious Knights that appear within the Red Night. They call the group "fragments" and try to kill them for unknown reasons. It's later revealed, that they are apostles of "Index" that sealed the evil Witch Liselote und split her power into 7 fragments, but had to take on hideous forms to do so. These fragments are revealed to be in Misuzu Kusakabe, Momono Shiori, Kakeru Satsuki, Yuka Minase, Yukiko Hirohara, Kukuri Tachibana and Takahisa Tajima and give everyone a specific power. Black Knights The 6 Black Knights are the pseudo-antagonists of the group. They're named after the 7 cardinal sins Avaritia For more information see: Avaritia The leader of the black knights and determined to crush the "fragments". In actual, he is one of the 14 saints from Index, called "George of the Rainbow". He was sent out with his subordinates to eliminate Index top priority threat, Liselotte Werckmeister. After a seemingly losing battle with Liselotte at Ayame's Hill 70 years ago, he used his last resort, the forbidden technique, Contract of the Rainbow to split Liselotte's soul and the piece of Emerald Tablet within her into seven fragments to weaken her. Liselotte with one of the fragments remains in her body was sealed within the crystal. The other fragments, due to the technique, was scattered across six parallel worlds. This explain why he calls the gang "fragments" because their bodies contain those "fragments" and those "fragments" are the sources of their powers. In his past mission, he sealed a dragon within his body with the same technique and release it in the final battle to crush the "fragments" and Liselotte with the price of losing himself. It took a lot out of him to maintain seal of the dragon within his body and at the same time Liselotte's seal. Superbia The most powerful Black Knight after Avaritia. She fights using two Japanese swords that are similar to Misuzu's. She is in fact the only Black Knight who has no association with Index. Rather, she is actually Kusakabe Misao, the Kusakabe onmyoji that Misuzu admires. She reveals that her two swords were part of Kusakabe's treasures. The swords she has, Onikiri and Kumokiri, in additions to Misuzu's, were once referred as Kusakabe's Seven Swords. After she took the two swords and leaves her clan, the swords that Misuzu has then become Kusakabe's Five Treasures. In the game, she looks down on all the "fragments" and Kakeru except Shiori because only Shiori is strong enough to fight her. She is also the only member of the Black Knights who is actually alive or living without burden. The four subordinate's of George are actually dead and their souls are bounded by her with Larva(the Red Night's creatures) as their bodies. She also sealed their memories they have while they are alive. She also contribute part of her power help keeping the dragon sealed within George. It is hinted that she helps George and his group because she admires and loves him. Ira The second Black Knight to be slain. Killed by Kakeru, a slimly muscular male with predatory slanted red eyes and is armed with syths embedded on his fore arms. He is specialized in Chinese martial art. He is actually an apostle of Index and at the same time a subordinate of George of the Rainbow. His index's name is "Sebastian of the Holy Bone". Invidia She is the only female Black Knight beside Superbia and is the only member with wings that can fly. She use a sword that resemble a spine that specialize for long range attack. The fourth knight to be killed. She plans to explode herself and take down everyone in Kakeru's gang with her. Her attempt fails due to Yuka's awaken power and Yukiko killed her by stabbing on her forehead. She is also a subordinate of George of the Rainbow and her Index's name is "Elayce of the Dragon Skeleton". In the game, it is revealed that she loves Sebastian. Gula One of the Black Knights, whose figure is a giant fat male with a club as its weapon. It is also the first one to die. Was killed by Misuzu. His role in the story and within the Black Knight group is most minor. His Index's name is "Samson of the Holy Club". Acedia The "mage" of the group, as he is after the bearer of the eye of Aeon. He uses scrolls as his weapon. He is quickly killed by Kukuri, however one part of its head "scholastica" manages to flee, causing it to survive. However it is killed by Shiori afterwards. In the game, his two-parted head is cut down by Misuzu using Doujikiri and Scholastica dies at this time instead and Acedia is killed by Shiori afterward. Scholastica is actually Acedia's sister and they share a body. His Index's name is "Benedict of the Bookshelf". It is reveal by Shiori that Benedict and George are people in her family line. Shiori refers to him as her prototype when she kills him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Index